Alianza y Rebeldía
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Luchar por una causa requiere una voluntad fuerte, pero luchar por una nación entera, requiere más que eso, se necesita el apoyo de todo aquel que habite en estas tierras, sin importar quien sea, o lo que haya hecho. (one-shot)


**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

**ALIANZA Y REBELDÍA**

Un diluvio arrasó con todo a su paso, mientras los mágico bosques Jonianos escurrían una andanada de gotas cristalinas que relucían con la magia natural del lugar, los gritos de dolor hacían un horrendo eco entre los inmensos árboles cercanos, poco a poco estos se fueron apagando hasta que no se escuchó más que la tranquilidad de la lluvia golpeando el bosque. Un rastro de huellas semejantes a las de un pájaro hacían un sendero hacia el interior más oscuro del lugar, uno de los hombres cubierto completamente por una vestimenta oscura siguió dicho rastro, lo último que este pudo divisar fue un destello morado, acto seguido, una afilada pluma le cortó la garganta al instante.

-Fuera de nuestros bosques – recitó una voz femenina con tono fuerte

-Ni siquiera vieron que los atacó – respondió otra voz con un dejo de alegría.

Otro de los hombres caminaba sigilosamente cerca del oscuro lugar, muy atento a su alrededor, apenas dio unos pasos, algo se enterró en la tierra a pocos metros de él, instintivamente se acercó y se encontró con una hermosa pluma morada que brillaba con una energía mágica, de repente, y sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, fue lanzado a los cielos, logrando divisar únicamente un destello amarillo, vio luego como la pluma que había divisado hacía unos segundos le atravesaba el pecho, luego otra, otra y otra más, en ese mismo instante las plumas revirtieron su trayecto, atravesándole la espalda tres veces consecutivas, en el momento en el que cayó al suelo, ya no estaba con vida.

-Hoy odio a todos – dijo la mujer con tono agresivo

\- ¿A mí también? – le preguntó el hombre

-No, a ti no cariño – le respondió cambiando radicalmente su tono a uno más tierno.

Un sonido se escuchó cerca de la posición en las que se encontraban, al mismo tiempo, se escuchó otro sonido proveniente de la dirección contraria, pero luego se fueron escuchando más, ambos juntaron sus espaldas observando expectantes a su alrededor.

-Otra vez ustedes y su estúpida rebelión – dijo una sombría voz que provenía de algún lugar del abarrotado bosque – me cansa lo estorbosos que me han resultado ustedes, los acabaré ahora.

-No me digas, quiero ver que lo intentes – respondió la mujer

Una sombra emergió detrás de uno de los árboles, abalanzándose rápidamente hacia ellos, la mujer lanzo una pluma daga a una velocidad inesperada, pero apenas ser atravesada, la sombra desapareció, en ese mismo instante, otra sombra se abalanzó desde otro árbol, el hombre lo golpeo con su capa, haciéndolo desaparecer, sin embargo, poco a poco más y más sombras se lanzaban contra ellos, una de ellas logró hacerle un corte al hombre en el abdomen, y otra golpeó en el rostro a la mujer.

-No podemos quedarnos luchando contra tantos, debemos marcharnos, ¡Ahora! – exclamó la mujer

\- ¡Entendido Miela!

El hombre liberó un estallido de energía mágica que iluminó el lugar, las sombras se vieron entonces cautivadas por el color y empezaron a seguirlo, mientras que la mujer que corría tras él, las tenía como blancos fáciles, dio un gran saltó a la vez que daba un giro en el aire, luego liberó una andanada completa de plumas que atravesó a muchas de las sombras, pero sin darles un solo respiro, las plumas regresaron a ella atravesando a las restantes,

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo con emoción el hombre

En esos pocos segundos en los que el hombre se tomó la libertad de celebrar, una sombra más emergió de entre los arboles y le propino un golpe en el rostro a la mujer, esta salió disparada por la fuerza del golpe, pero logró recobrar la compostura girando en el suelo suavizando la caída.

\- ¡Cariño! – gritó el hombre corriendo hacia ella, pero entonces de los arboles de su derecha se abalanzo sobre él otra sombra- ¿Qué?

El hombre lanzó una pluma hacia la sombra, pero esta en vez de desaparecer, reveló el rostro de un joven, ignorando la sorpresa se lanzó rápidamente hacia la mujer y apenas llegar a su ubicación lanzo otra pluma a la sombra que había atacado antes, revelando un hombre con una armadura plateada con ropas de tela roja bajo las placas.

\- ¡Tu!

-Rakan… ¿No es así?, y tu… debes ser Xayah, los líderes de la rebelión, una que le ha hecho la vida imposible a la orden de las sombras – dijo el hombre revelándose como Zed, el maestro de las sombras.

-Así que por fin te muestras, cobarde, ¿Quién es el niño?

\- ¿A quién le llamas niño?, Vastaya apestoso – respondió el más joven

-No le pongas atención, solo te está provocando – dijo Zed

-Las provocaciones deberían responderse por medio de un asesinato limpio – exclamó otra voz, que provenía de la guadaña que tenía el más joven

-Cierra la boca, maldita arma – dijo Kayn irritado

\- ¿Van a seguir con sus problemas familiares?, ¿O ya podemos luchar? – preguntó Xayah mostrando así unos ojos de furia.

-Yo no hablaría así si estuviera en tu posición – respondió Kayn

-Ustedes son los que no entienden su posición – Dijo Rakan mostrando una sonrisa - ¿Acaso no ven la magia?

\- ¿Magia? – preguntó con tono agresivo Zed.

La oscuridad que estuvieron protegiendo la pareja de Vastaya, empezó a disiparse poco a poco, revelando a dos mujeres que le hicieron retroceder un paso al maestro de las sombras.

-Sy… ¡Syndra! – exclamó el ninja

-Nos volvemos a encontrar – respondió la de pelo plateado

-Y tu… la niña que liberó Jonia – dijo entonces con poca sorpresa

-Oh, hace rato no escuchaba mi titulo – dijo Irelia

-Pareces sorprendido Zed – dijo Xayah mostrando una sonrisa – ahora que entiendes tu posición, detesto pedirte esta mierda, pero… nosotros…

-Te necesitamos – le complementó Syndra

El porte serio de Zed no era más que una mascarada para ocultar su rostro de sorpresa, Kayn, por el contrario, se encontraba muy confundido ya que no conocía a ninguno de los presentes.

-No sé quienes son ustedes, pero el maes…

-Calla Kayn – dijo Zed con un tono fuerte

\- ¿Maestro Zed?

El ninja de las sombras dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero esto solo hizo que Irelia pasará a tener una posición defensiva, haciendo que sus cuchillas lo señalaran amenazantes, apenas ver esto, se detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar ante mi y pedirme tal cosa?... Syndra

-Lo lamento Zed… no sabes cuánto – la expresión de la soberana cambio a una mas lastimera

\- Y ahora te atreves a venir con ella… ¡Tu me arrebataste lo que más amaba!

Dos sombras aparecieron en un instante atrás del grupo, Xayah y Rakan reaccionaron rápidamente, pero apenas ver las sombras, estas habían llegado a Irelia, con un movimiento rápido, abrió sus brazos y las cuchillas disiparon las sombras.

-Tomaste tu decisión… - dijo Irelia para sí misma - ¡DETENGANLOS!

Lanzó todas sus cuchillas hacia Zed, quien hábilmente comenzó a esquivarlas, en uno de esos movimiento lanzó sus shurikens, pero estas fueron repelidas por unos orbes oscuros. Kayn iba en camino a ayudar a su maestro, sin embargo, fue golpeado en el rostro con una pluma y antes de poder recobrar la compostura unas extrañas raíces similares a unas plumas le atraparon los pies.

\- ¿Qué demo… - en milisegundos, recibió una patada en el rostro por parte de Rakan – ¡ugh!

\- ¡Eres un inútil Kayn! – exclamó Rhaast mientras caía lejos de su portador.

Zed atacaba con una velocidad preocupante que hacía danzar a Irelia a un ritmo desenfrenado, las cuchillas danzaban con ella, pero el ninja parecía predecir sus movimientos.

-Te voy a matar y luego te usaré como una advertencia para todos los Jonianos – dijo con una notable ira.

-No habrá jonia si no cooperas idiota – respondió Irelia

-Ya no hay nada que me importe, ¡todo acabará ahora!

-Tu lo has dicho – dijo Syndra desde la sombra de uno de los árboles.

Un grupo de orbes oscuros arremetieron contra el ninja, quien intento esquivarlos, no obstante, fue en vano, pues una ráfaga de fuerza oscura los empujó, arrastrándolo con ellos, luego un orbe fue tomado por Syndra y una vez Zed dio de lleno contra uno de los árboles, lanzó con una notable ira el orbe, el cual apenas impactar al ninja explotó, una energía purpura empezó a irradiar de Syndra, la cual jadeaba con fuerza, Irelia se notó preocupada y se acercó rápidamente a ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Esta bien cariño, estas bien, cálmate

\- ¿Te hizo daño? – preguntó aun con ira

-Sabes que no, ya puedes parar Syndra… por favor… quédate conmigo

-Yo… - por el empático y tierno tono con el que Irelia terminó, su cuerpo empezó a temblarle, dejándose caer sobre los brazos de su amada.

-Te tengo – sonrió

-Ma… ma…tenme – susurró a duras penas Zed entre los escombros del árbol.

\- ¿Estas bien con esto? – preguntó Irelia a Syndra

-Me da un poco de lastima, pero sus decisiones nunca fueron las correctas…

-Supongo que dejaremos que él llegue y arregle esto.

-Tu lo has dicho, vámonos Ire.

Ambas emprendieron la marcha hacia la pareja de vastayas, los cuales habían amarrado a Kayn a uno de los arboles por medio de unas extrañas raíces.

-Tu no debes ser Joniano.

-No lo soy – respondió con una sonrisa petulante

Irelia hizo una expresión de disgusto al escuchar la respuesta del joven, pero suspirando encogió los hombros.

-Supongo que te llevaremos ante el consejo, donde de seguro te interrogaran.

La soberana oscura se notaba muy expectante del arma que cargaba Kayn.

-Esa guadaña que llevas es interesante – dijo Syndra observándola.

\- ¡Tócame perra albina y te desgarraré el alma!

-Vaya… que carácter – respondió alejándose de Rhaast.

El grupo se marchó de dicho bosque empapado por el diluvio que aun caía con fuerza, Syndra llevó a la guadaña flotando sobre sus orbes, debido a que su procedencia era desconocida, lo más cuerdo era que nadie la tocara, Rakan llevaba a Kayn sobre su hombro luego de haberlo dejado inconsciente de nuevo, así desaparecieron entre los enormes árboles que abarrotaban el lugar.

\- ¿Por…qué?... Syndra… ma…mátame…

-Nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo… Zed

-Shen… ¿eres tú?

-Estas demasiado herido para pensar con claridad, tu estado es deplorable, en este momento matarte sería un acto de piedad y aunque es cierto que has alterado el mundo espiritual, te necesitamos.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué tengo yo que les… -tosió un poco – resulte útil?

\- Tu conocimiento sobre la magia de las sombras

\- ¿Para qué?...

-Noxus viene… de nuevo.

\- ¿De… nuevo?

-Vamos viejo amigo, es hora de volver a luchar juntos por el bien de Jonia.

-Pu… pu… - tosió nuevamente- … púdrete.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Esta (Quizá como algunos ya sepan) es la continuación del onse-shot de IreliaXSyndra, solo que es desde otra pequeña perspectiva, a veces me siento más cómodo compartiendo one-shots, ya que las historias de capitulos me suelen salir muy largas y bueno... me tardó bastante.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen el tiempo que he estado ausente, aunque sinceramente, no les puedo decir que no volverá a ocurrir, porque no estaría del todo seguro.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
